1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device and more particularly to an exercise device attachable to a chair for performing isotonic arm, shoulder, back, chest, torso and lower extremities including foot and leg exercises utilizing elastic bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of exercise devices to provide a device attachable to a chair for performing isotonic exercises utilizing elastic members. These known devices are anchored or otherwise secured for support to the back or leg or a pedestal of a chair which severely limits the variety of different parts of the exerciser's body which can undergo isotonic exercises. Some isotonic exercise devices are bolted or constructed to be a permanent part of the chair, thus lack versatility and are not portable for use at diverse locations. Also, a chair when specially equipped with permanent exercising structure degrades the esthetic appearance of the chair. A need therefore exist for an isotonic exercise device attachable to a chair in a manner allowing for ease of detachment and provides versatility for a multiplicity of diverse isotonic exercises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which is attachable to the seat portion of a chair and when desired also attachable to a leg of the chair to provide resistive reactive forces placed on the device in the performance of isotonic exercise involving not only the exerciser's arms and upper torso but also the exerciser's legs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device embodying a construction and an arrangement of parts for attachment to the seat portion of a chair and present a exerciser support surface which when an exerciser is seated thereon utilizes the body weight of the exerciser to exert a force in a direction to augment the integrity of releasable connections between parts of the exercise device serving to resists the act of forces placed on the device during the performance of isotonic leg exercises.